Joe Jonas
Joseph "Joe" Adam Jonas was born on August 15, 1989 to Kevin Sr. and Denise Jonas. He is one of the lead singers of the Jonas Brothers and he plays the tambourine, percussion, keyboard and a little guitar. He is one of the middle brothers. He is two years younger than Kevin Jonas, three years older than Nick Jonas, and 11 years older than Frankie Jonas. He is considered the "funny" brother and he had always thought he would end up in comedy instead of music. He is also known as "DJ Danger". "I'm definitely the guy that people assume is constantly bouncing off the walls. It's true that's me a lot of the time - I am definitely energetic. I love to be goofy and have a good time, but I also have a serious and more sensitive side that I don't always get to show onstage. A good friend once came to the studio while we were recording who seemed genuinely perplexed by my quiet demeanor. She said she expected me to be a lot livelier than I was and kept asking if something was wrong. I found myself explaining to her that I wasn't always the crazy guy she sees. Okay, ninety percent of the time I am, but for whatever reason, that other ten percent is a shocker! My brothers often tell me that I have the biggest heart in the world. That makes me feel really good because I genuinely care about my family, friends and loved ones. I also care about the fans who come to see us. I want to make sure they have a good time, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make their experience unforgettable." Relationships Joe has been romantically linked to a handful of celebrities. In 2009, he was rumoured to be dating country music star, Taylor Swift. The rumour was confirmed to be true, but 3 months after their relationship began, a source claimed that it had ended. Swift claimed that Joe had broken up with her, over the phone, in a "27 second call". Joe denied the claims, and stated: “I never cheated on a girlfriend. It might make someone feel better to assume or imply I have been unfaithful but it is simply not true. Maybe there were reasons for a breakup. Maybe the heart moved on. Perhaps feelings changed. I am truly saddened that anything would potentially cause you to think less of me.” Joe continued: “For those who have expressed concern over the “27 second” phone call. I called to discuss feelings with th e other person. Those feelings were obviously not well received. I did not end the conversation. Someone else did. Phone calls can only last as long as the person on the other end of the line is willing to talk. A phone call can be pretty short when someone else ends the call. The only difference in this conversation was that I shared something the other person did not want to hear.” In a radio interview in March 2010, the Jonas Brothers' close friend, Demi Lovato, revealed that she was dating Joe Jonas. However, two months after the two had admitted to being in a relationship, Joe announced that they had broken up. Accidents Joe is known for being somewhat of a klutz. While receiving an award at the 2007 CosmoGIRL! Born to Lead awards, he tripped onstage, but made a quick recovery, and even continued to poke fun at himself by stepping up to the microphone and saying "And now for my next trick..." On the night of the Jonas Brothers' first performance at the 2007 American Music Awards, Joe tripped on a prop glass door and fell on shattered glass, cutting his knees and the palms of his hands. Pictures reveal that the injuries were somewhat severe, but Joe states that he didn't mind it, and after the initial pain, he continued performing, because he felt that he owed it to his fans. In early 2008, tabloids reported that Joe had to be rushed to the Emergency Room. These rumours were confirmed, and a source claimed that he was horsing around while filming one of the Jonas Brothers' Youtube videos, and ran into a wall. He received stitches and was released from the hospital that same night. Passion for Filmmaking Joe had a video camera growing up and he loved to make his home movies. "I'd edit them on my computer like I was the next Spielberg or Coppola. They weren't very good, but the experience helped filmmaking become a passion of mine. It's one of my favorite things to do offstage. I have a big hand in creating a lot of the concepts we use for our YouTube videos. I definitely come at it from a director's perspective, working out each and shot and blocking it before we start." Joe was given the opportunity to do some of the shooting for the When You Look Me in the Eyes Music Video. Style In the early stages of the Jonas Brothers' career, Joe's style was inspired by 1980s rock 'n' roll. He wore vintage band t-shirts, sneakers and straight legged jeans. He owned a tonne of shoes, but he didn't like wearing socks, so most of his shoes were loafers or sneakers, and loved to wear boat shoes as often as he could. However, his style has gone through many changes. He currently wears clothes that are more dressy than casual, ex: he wears suit jackets and long-sleeved button ups quite often. Musical Influences Radiohead Coldplay the Neutrons Johnny Cash Elvis Costello the Doors the Beatles the Rolling Stones Mick Jagger Random Facts Nickname: DJ Danger Favorite ice Cream: Chocolate Marshmallow Favorite movie: Four Feathers If he could have lunch with anyone dead or alive, it would be: Abraham Lincoln Favorite sport: Wiffelball, Soccer Best Day Ever: Playing the Texas State Fair Definition of joy: When you're happiest and nothing can change what you're thinking If he weren't a pop star, he'd like to be: Captain of a sailing ship Something no one knows about him: Joe's a certified New Jersey babysitter Favorite musician: Paul McCartney Most influential person(s) in Joe's life: His brothers and his Dad Best advice someone gave him: "Even if you're at the top, live like you're at the bottom." -''Kevin Jonas (His Dad)'' Favorite gadget: Joe's comb Joe can't live without: Air Favorite place in the world: Paris Favorite thing to do as a family: Sit around the dinner table and talk with one another Favorite book: The Alchemist mostly taken from Burnin' Up on Tour with the Jonas Brothers